The present invention relates to an unbalance measuring station where a rotor to be balanced is carried to the station by means of a transport system. The station consists of an unbalance measuring unit and means for the positioning and loading of the rotor in the measuring unit. The measuring unit includes structure for bearing the rotor, structure for rotating the rotor, measuring transducer structure that senses the unbalance of the rotor, a reference signal generator, and a data processing unit for processing the measured signal in combination with the reference signal and a method for measuring unbalance.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,073 describes conveying a rotor to be balanced by means of an essentially horizontally oriented transport device to an unbalance measuring station. At the station the unbalance to be corrected is determined so that the rotor may be balanced during subsequent processing. For transporting the rotor and for positioning same at the unbalance measuring station, a device is provided consisting of two parallel rods one on each side of the rotor that carry several pairs of fingers for support of the rotor. The rods are swiveled synchronously in a position where the fingers are horizontally oriented. As a result of lifting both rods, both fingers of a finger pair grip the rotor from underneath while the rotor is still outside the unbalance measuring station and support the rotor. Both rods now carry out a translatory movement through which the rotor is inserted into the unbalance measuring station and by lowering of the rotor, it is positioned on the bearing device of the measuring unit.
Next the rods are swiveled in a position so that the fingers point down, and this is followed by a translatory motion that returns the rods to their original position. In the succeeding work cycle the next following rotor is inserted while simultaneously the already measured rotor, utilizing a second pair of fingers, is transported out of the unbalance measuring station and is placed on a given spot determined by the translatory stroke of the rods. Use of the transport and positioning device as described necessitates that the rotors which are transported via a roll-conveyor are located singly and, in addition, must be brought in a precise starting position on the transport and positioning system of the unbalance measuring station. A transport and positioning system of this kind makes it impossible to unite the balancing facility in an overall concept of an assembly line with integrated transfer system. In addition, the complicated sequence of movements produces a difficult installation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,995 discloses a balancing facility having two parallel rails inclined to the horizontal and on which the rotor rolls on its bearing journals, as a result of gravity. The rotor rolls away from its starting position toward the receiving end of the balancing station. At the receiving end, the rotor is stopped and then transported by means of a transport device to the measurement station. The transport between the individual stations of the balancing facility is carried out by means of a grip system that shuttles back and forth between end positions corresponding to station distances. This arrangement is also complicated and cannot be used in a simple transfer system.